


The death of episodic character

by PassionfulAnonymousConfessions



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kool-Aid, Male-Female Friendship, Post-The Tyrant's Tomb (Trials of Apollo), Romance if you squint, justice for episodic characters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions/pseuds/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions
Summary: No one cares how they live or how they die; they're just episodic characters, no matter how brave they try to be.





	The death of episodic character

In her fridge there are two half-empty bottles of sugar-free Kool-Aid Raspberry flavor.  
She tried to give it to him instead of the triple sugared version, but he didn't get fooled.

He left purple spots on her pillows that she can't wash.  
Maybe she doesn't want to.

Silence screams and reminds her of the emptiness she feels. She will no longer hear stupid texts and get first-hand news about her former Cohort.  
Truth hits her hard in the face. Not everyone returns from the afterlife.

Because of the after-battle confusion, she learned of his death after a week. They said that his funeral pyre had smelled of kool-aid.  
Tropical Punch tastes weird and stains corners of her mouth, despite having it with tripled amount of sugar. How could he drink it?

Nobody cares about episodic characters, no matter how brave they try to be.  
They just say "He was attacked and heavily injured by the zombies and died of his wounds."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got more concerned about Dakota than about Frank.  
When I heard that Tyrant's Tomb is going to take place in Camp Jupiter, I waited specially for him and Gwen.  
Silly, right?  
\---  
Clicking "major character death" made me smile


End file.
